


Sweet 'N Sour

by lcstmercury



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chinese Food, Couch Sex, Feeding, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcstmercury/pseuds/lcstmercury
Summary: A sly grin was playing on Bucky's lips, and he licked them slowly, tasting grease and letting out a small noise of contentment. He took a small bite, still not taking his eyes off of Steve, watching for any signs of a reaction. And he got one, alright."Come on," Steve let out a breathy chuckle, using his free hand to stroke Bucky's bangs out of his face. "You can't just do that.""Do what?" Bucky swallowed, eyes never leaving the man. "Enjoy having balls in my mouth?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Sweet 'N Sour

**Author's Note:**

> can't stop thinking about domestic stucky having great sex and aftercare tbh :(((

Chinese food had been Bucky's idea, of course. Since he'd been recuperated into society, there were lots of new things he'd had the opportunity to try that he hadn't in the 40s. For example, Wi-Fi. That was always handy in order to keep in contact with some of the Avengers, or to google interesting facts about history that he'd missed out on while he was in cryo. There had also been electric cars, showers with constant hot running water, iPhones with cameras and access to the internet. It hadn't taken Bucky long to immerse himself in this new technology and era of having almost everything available at your fingertips. Oh, and spices! After a good twenty years of nothing but boiled vegetables and meat (when that was even available, which wasn't often), and then another seventy of tasteless liquids whilst under the 'care' of HYDRA, Bucky had found himself gravitating towards especially sweet and spicy foods, reveling in the way that it made the taste-buds on his tongue react with each mouthful. Sure, there were days where all he could stomach was a baked potato, perhaps with butter or salad, but most of the time he was extremely courageous with his diet. Something that his partner hadn't picked up with his return to society, but he was getting better.

So they sat together on the corner sofa, takeout boxes littering the coffee table as they watched the next season of American Horror Story. Bucky had his chopsticks in a carton of noodles (a skill he couldn't exactly remember picking up, much to Steve's amusement, but one that he was thankful for with his love of the cuisine) and his back was pressed up against Steve's chest. The man's knees were either side of his waist, and Bucky had his head resting on a soft feather pillow that Steve had propped up for him. He was dressed plainly in a tank top and sweats, his outfit mirroring Steve's comfortable attire. They had enough food delivered to feed a family of five, as Bucky was curious to try new items on the menu that he hadn't already and with such high metabolisms between them, it wasn't like they would gain any weight if they splurged a little.

Bucky shifted in Steve's lap, putting his box of noodles down to reach for the sweet and sour chicken. He popped his chopsticks into the box, rolling onto his front and propping the takeout box on the pillow that previously held his head as he glanced up at Steve. There was just something so alluring about watching the man eat, his brow furrowed ever so slightly as he focused on the TV rather than Bucky squirming between his legs. Bucky gazed up at him for a while, until Steve sensed eyes on him and slowly glanced down to meet them. Bucky had a chicken ball between his chopsticks, and he pressed it to his lips, using his tongue to slowly taste the batter. Steve reacted exactly the way Bucky wanted him to, a soft flush spreading over his cheeks as he watched his partner play with his food.

"What are you doing, Buck?" Steve had a lopsided smile on his face as he watched, his body unwittingly reacting to the sensual way Bucky had the ball in his mouth.

"Nothing." A sly grin was playing on Bucky's lips, and he licked them slowly, tasting grease and letting out a small noise of contentment. He took a small bite, still not taking his eyes off of Steve, watching for any signs of a reaction. And he got one, alright.

"Come on," Steve let out a breathy chuckle, using his free hand to stroke Bucky's bangs out of his face. "You can't just do that."

"Do what?" Bucky swallowed, eyes never leaving the man. "Enjoy having balls in my mouth?"

Steve tried to stifle a laugh and failed, bringing his hand to his mouth as he almost choked on his rice. "For fucks sake, Bucky!"

Bucky was laughing too, but he had another ball in his chopsticks ready to repeat the motion. "These are like, really good though."

"Right?"

"It's like, we grew up on boiled chicken. We couldn't even afford salt. And now, we get to have this-" Bucky took another bite, letting out a small moan of appreciation and closing his eyes for a moment. "Whenever we want. What a fucking great life."

Steve continued to brush his hand against Bucky's cheek, tongue wetting between his lips as he watched his partner eat. Bucky was grinning up at him, and he shifted again so that he was sat on his knees, and Steve followed suit.

"Can I…?" Bucky asked, slowly shifting so that he was on Steve's lap, an awkward mess of limbs and takeout boxes, but a comfortable one at that. The sweet and sour chicken hadn't left Bucky's hand, neither had the chopsticks. He was just inches away from Steve's face now, and he gently picked up a piece of chicken and brought it to Steve's lips. When he opened his mouth, Bucky started to feed him, a hardness starting to form in his trousers as he watched Steve obediently take everything he was giving him. "How's that, babe?"

"Good," Steve murmured out between chews, a hazy look in his eyes as he finished his mouthful. "Really fucking good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

Bucky shifted again to pick up the chicken curry, and handed it to Steve with a fork. Steve immediately delved the fork into the box, before bringing a forkful up to meet Bucky's shiny lips. He took the mouthful easily, licking his lips as the spices started to tingle all over the little sensors in his mouth and lips. Bursts of flavour broke out in his mouth and he let out another soft groan, swallowing before moving in to kiss Steve. He could still taste the remainder of the Szechuan sauce in Steve's mouth, and swallowed it down hungrily, his tongue brushing against Steve's as they kissed. The combination of flavours had Bucky growling for more, and he bumped his groin against Steve's lap, before pulling away and opening his mouth again. Steve passed him another chicken ball, which he accepted gratefully, juices bursting on his tongue as he ate. He'd barely managed to swallow before Steve was on him again, his tongue moving to taste Bucky's mouth and rub lightly against his. Eventually they broke apart to breathe, Bucky's lips shiny from grease and saliva, and they both put their boxes down so that they could get their hands on each other. Steve's hands moved to up Bucky's ass as he shifted to situate himself better in Steve's lap, and Bucky's hands moved to latch onto Steve's hair, fingers tasselling through Steve's soft locks and gripping ever so slightly when Steve's fingertips pressed into his sensitive skin.

Soon Steve pressed Bucky's back into the sofa, before starting to tug off his sweats. "I'll be back in a second, alright?"

Bucky nodded as Steve released him to go and grab the lube, but he was missing Steve's heaviness and warmth on his body once the man had got off the sofa and hot-footed it into the bedroom. Bucky quickly inched off his boxers and tank top, leaving on nothing but his socks by the time his partner arrived. Then he shifted the pillow so that it would lift his ass off the sofa a little, giving Steve better access to his entrance. Once he returned Steve oggled him for a moment, eyes resting over Bucky's solid length between his legs, before shimmying out of his own sweats and almost tripping over them in excitement. Bucky was grinning again, butterflies in his stomach as he watched the love of his life rip off his clothes as if he only had seconds to get the job done. But soon Steve was between his legs, a bottle of lube in his hand and face flushed. It took only a few moments for him to squeeze out a few drops of the lube and coat his fingers generously, before teasing at Bucky's entrance. When he pressed in, Bucky made an impatient noise and spread his legs a little further so Steve could press deeper into him. His arms were behind his head, and he watched lazily as Steve pressed in another finger, and then another, slowly stretching him out and ensuring he could accommodate his size.

By the time Bucky was letting out a few soft moans, Steve slowly removed his fingers and applied some more lube to his aching dick, letting out a small hiss as he stroked himself momentarily. Bucky slapped his hand impatiently with a look that said _"fuck me now, or so help me"_ , and Steve lined himself up to Bucky's entrance, only taking a moment to begin pushing in. Bucky tightened painfully around his girth, but his back arched ever so slightly, eyes fluttering shut as he was filled with Steve. There was a persistent ache in his abdomen, like an itch he couldn't seem to scratch, and he continued to squirm around impatiently, until Steve completely filled him and pressed his balls against his ass. With a soft groan, Bucky reached up and wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders, inviting him to close the rest of the space between them. Steve bowed his head and pressed his lips to Bucky's, the saltiness from the food still apparent on them. Bucky swallowed him up, fingers tightening in his hair as Steve started to buck into his ass slowly, and he groaned into the kiss as a sweat broke out on his temples. "Shit, fuck… _Shit_ …" He gasped, letting out a few breathy curses as Steve increased his speed once he was sure Bucky was comfortable.

As Steve pushed into him with more ferocity, Bucky felt his lips leave his own and they found a new home on his collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses from his neck down as Bucky struggled to contain his moans so that no one in the tower would hear them. Teeth nipped his skin right by his clavicle and Bucky yelped quietly, a few tears springing from his eyes as pleasure rippled up his torso and dispersed down to his fingertips. He wanted to gaze at Steve as he pumped into him, wanted to watch that sweet little face screw up in concentration as he angled his hips into him and bucked hard. But the pleasure was so intense he couldn't help himself as his eyelids fell shut, feeling Steve's hands grip hard on his waist and his toned body between his legs. Sweat was slicked between both of their bodies, and it should've been gross but it was so _hot_ to Bucky, to feel Steve inside him and the effort of him fucking him. God, it was almost enough to make him cum on the spot.

It wasn't long before he did though, when Steve started to bang into the particularly sensitive part of him that made him dig his nails into Steve's shoulders and cry out- Steve actually had to cover his mouth at that point, despite his constant strings of _"I want to hear you, baby, I do but we don't want anyone else to hear us"_ so Bucky simply sobbed into Steve's hand until he came hard, body racking with tremors as his orgasm came over him in a flash of blinding light despite his eyes being screwed tightly shut. It wasn't longer after that that Steve finished as well, pulling out to shoot his load onto Bucky's chest with the rest of the mess, letting out a strangled groan that he struggled to keep quiet himself. They were both a sweating, panting mess by the end of it, hair damp and bodies slicked with sweat and fluids. But neither of them moved for a while, Steve simply resting his head on Bucky's thigh and Bucky catching his breath. Steve traced circles into Bucky's thigh for a moment, the pair both glancing back to the TV despite having missed the past twenty minutes of the episode and now not understanding where the witches had come from, until Steve eventually got to his feet and awkwardly hobbled into the bathroom to get a washcloth so that Bucky could clean himself up a bit. When he returned, Bucky had a satisfied smile on his face and he glanced up at Steve as he wiped him down.

"How about that?" He asked, voice slightly hoarse and lower than it had been a few minutes before.

Steve shook his head and chuckled to himself, before heading back into the bathroom to clean off the washcloth and return to Bucky with a couple of sodas. "Who knew Chinese food got you so riled up?" He simply replied, a glint in his eye as he handed a bottle of coke to Bucky.

Bucky rolled his eyes, taking a long drink from the bottle and flitting his eyes back to the TV. He'd settled himself back between Steve's legs, still both stark naked, and allowed his other half to coarse his fingers through his hair, letting out a soft hum of appreciation as Steve scratched gently at his scalp. This was one of his favourite parts about being intimate with Steve; not that the act itself wasn't enjoyable. Oh, that was very much enjoyable. No, it was the aftercare; the soft whispers of "I love you" and "you're so beautiful", the gentle caresses and the close contact. It had been so _long_ since Bucky had experienced any kind of comfort; all he remembered was cold, the cold chair, cold tools, cold liquids. With Steve, everything was warm. There was no threat of getting hurt with Steve, never any kind of worry that Steve could change his mind and throw Bucky to the floor. Steve would never lash out at him, and Bucky didn't have to take it anymore. It was moments like these that he cherished most, where he could relax in the arms of someone he thought he'd lost forever, and let himself _exist_ for just a moment. So what if he didn't have a purpose? His new purpose was to _enjoy,_ to experience. New cuisines, cultures, feelings. Bucky wasn't just a weapon anymore, and that was enough for him.

A little while later, Bucky reached over for the cold rice and started to pick at it absentmindedly as he watched the rest of the episode. Steve had gone for the sweet and sour chicken Bucky was eating earlier, and the pair ate in comfortable silence until all the food was gone, the episode was finished, and it was due time for a shower.


End file.
